


Nur Einen Kuss (Just One Kiss)

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst and Feels, M/M, POV Castiel, Poor Castiel, Some Fluff, chapter titles and quotes from the song written in German with no translation, link to english translation of the song in the notes, the actual fic is written in english, will have graphic violence in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been in love with Dean Winchester for years. Finally, during a long winter, he reveals his feelings. Castiel and Dean live happily for quite some time, but everything changes when a stranger comes into to town.</p><p>[Based on the song Nur Einen Kuss by Die Ärzte.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nur Einen Kuss (Just One Kiss)

_„Nur einen Kuss - mehr will ich nicht von dir_  
_Ich bekam meinen Kuss und gab ihr mein Herz dafür“_  


Dean Winchester’s eyes were as green as the earliest growths of grass in the spring. Vibrant and constant and promising more to come, his eyes held a riddle that Castiel longed to solve. For years, Castiel gazed deeply into those eyes with appreciation, wonderment, and satisfaction. Unveiled and unapologetic, Castiel admired Dean.

Eventually, a long winter wrapped its winds and snows around the bunker. Dean and his brother Sam wandered around in thick sweaters and blankets to keep warm despite the cold stone beneath their feet. The chill of the air inside of the bunker did not leave in the first month of winter. When they left the abode to run errands, Dean would make a point to keep a blanket in the back of the car while Sam lamented over the ruin of the car’s heating and cooling system. At night, they would wear layers and tuck their faces into their pillows for warmth.

One night, Castiel awoke to the sound of chattering teeth. He stood with tired, narrowed eyes. When he peeked out of his doorway, he saw Sam’s head also looking out. Together, they glanced over to Dean’s closed door.

“I’ll take care of it,” Sam sighed. So exhausted was he, however, that his eyes were falling closed of their own volition.

“Go to sleep, Sam,” Cas said softly. “I’ll do it. Go get some rest.”

Sam didn’t fight the point, instead turning immediately away and closing his door behind him.

Castiel took several deep breaths before he knocked on Dean’s door. He received no response.

“Dean?” he said quietly. He could still hear the shaking from within the room along with the quaking of teeth. “Dean, I’m coming in now.”

As delicately as possible, Cas turned the door handle. The lamp nearest to the bed was on, illuminating the look of pure despair on Dean’s face. His teeth clamped tightly over his lips to stop the trembling, but his shoulders shook. He was using only a sheet as a blanket.

“Oh my gosh,” Cas whispered angrily. He ran to his room and grabbed all of his blankets. When he returned, he glared at Dean. He placed the blankets neatly over Dean before he began to reprimand him. “You said you’d found extra blankets in the garage, Dean. Next time, stop lying and let us go and buy some more.”

“No money,” Dean stuttered, sliding deeper underneath the blankets Cas piled on top of him.

“Dean,” Cas almost growled. “This is unacceptable. You need blankets to be warm, to keep from dying. Never do that again. You’re not doing any favors by giving us the blankets you need. Do you understand?”

Dean tried to nod.

With a sigh, Cas lifted the edge of the blankets. Dean didn’t protest as Cas laid himself down on Dean’s bed. He also didn’t protest as Cas reached out and pulled Dean closer, rubbing his arms and ribs.

“Moron,” Cas said under his breath.

He’d been searching for the proper word for quite some time. Nothing felt quite right on his tongue. Idiot was too severe, dork was too simple, and bitch and jerk were already taken by Sam and Dean. Moron, he’d finally decided, would have to do. After all, it was one of few nicknames that could be both exasperatedly and affectionately spoken all at once.

Dean slowly relaxed with Cas around him. Just before he fell into a slow sleep, his fingers caught the hem of Cas’ shirt and held onto it like a lifeline.

In the morning, Dean stretched lazily. His nose was red, but he seemed otherwise content. He clenched his fists several times before he realized there was a breeze running through the room and onto his hand. He turned to find the source and was shocked to see Castiel, whose mouth was parted slightly as he breathed heavily. He had a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead.

Slowly, Dean lifted the blankets away from himself. He slid gracelessly off of the bed, and he walked to the door.

“Dean?” he heard from behind him.

“Go back to sleep, Cas,” he said without turning back.

They didn’t speak about it over the course of the day, but when nighttime fell upon them again, Cas couldn’t take the silence any longer. They stood together in the hallway outside of their rooms.

“I liked sleeping with you,” he admitted after Sam left for bed. “It was warm and comfortable, and… I think that we should keep doing that for the winter.”

Dean bit his tongue hard.

“I mean,” Cas continued shakily, “no one wants to be cold and alone in winter. And I know you slept better last night than you usually do.”

Dean avoided Cas’ eyes.

“What do you think?”

Dean glanced down the hallway to make sure Sam was gone. Then, he pressed his fingertips to Cas’ elbows before trailing down to his hands. With clasped hands, Dean leaned forward.

“Just for winter?” he whispered.

Cas shivered when Dean’s hot breath washed over his lips.

“Is that all you want?” he whispered again.

Cas nodded, his eyes closing. Finally, he felt the firm but smooth lips touching his. Dean sucked on Cas’ lower lip before running his tongue along it. Cas’ hands quickly reached up and grabbed the back of Dean’s shirt. Together, they stumbled back into Dean’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments if you have them!
> 
> Lyrics to the song Nur Einen Kuss can be found here in English:  
> http://lyricstranslate.com/en/nur-einen-kuss-just-one-kiss.html


End file.
